


Jotaro-san

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro brings his daughter for a visit.  Josuke does some meddling as a responsible great-uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jotaro-san

**Author's Note:**

> It's really hard to write a fic that revolves around how people are addressing each other in Japanese, particularly when one of them isn't native Japanese. At least it is for me.

“You’re coming back to visit?” Josuke balances the phone against his ear. “That’s great! But, what’s with the sudden change of plans? Is there a Stand user-?”

“There’s no Stand user. Actually, I’m coming to study the local fish. One of my colleagues made a discovery and I’m going to see if I can confirm it,” says Jotaro on the other end.

“...Fish.”

“The Speedwagon Foundation doesn’t pay all my bills, Josuke. I know you don’t find it interesting, but at least I’ll be coming for a reason that won’t get anyone killed.” Jotaro pauses. “I’m also bringing my daughter.”

Josuke nearly drops the phone. “Your daughter? You barely even mentioned her-”

“I know,” Jotaro says. “I hope you won’t say that out loud when you meet her.”

“Of course not!” Josuke says quickly. “I’m an awesome great-uncle or whatever, you can totally rely on me.”

“Good, because she’ll be staying with you when I’m working.”

“...Shouldn’t you ask me-?”

“I asked your mother. She said it would be good for you.” Jotaro sounds suddenly serious. “Don’t let me regret trusting you with her.”

“Come on, I can definitely handle kids…”

* * *

“What’s your name?” Josuke asks the girl standing with Jotaro at the docks.

“Jolyne.” Jolyne looks up at him fearlessly.

“That’s a cute name.” Josuke wonders to himself if his family has some theme going on. “My name’s Josuke. I’m your dad’s uncle.”

“You can’t be Jotaro-san’s uncle. You’re too young.”

“...Jotaro-san?” Josuke repeats, looking over at Jotaro, who is visibly trying not to wince.

“Mom calls him that when she’s using Japanese. In English it’s Mr. Jotaro.” Jolyne folds her arms. “You can’t trick me. I’m eleven years old.”

“I’m not trying to fool you. I can tell already you’re too smart to be tricked,” says Josuke, hoping to play to the preteen feeling of being practically a teenager which is practically an adult.

It works. Jolyne uncrosses her arms and looks self-satisfied as they start walking towards Josuke’s home. “I’m supposed to be staying with you, right? Do you have a TV?”

“Of course.”

“What about video games?”

“Tons of them.”

“Will you let me play the C-rated ones?” asks Jolyne. “Mom doesn’t.”

Josuke thinks on this for a second. “Only the really good ones.” Meaning only the ones he thinks Jotaro won’t kill him for.

Jolyne brightens up and goes to walk with him instead of Jotaro. Josuke would feel better about this if he wasn’t sure it was a low, low standard he just reached.

* * *

“How is she?” asks Jotaro over the phone.

“She’s doing fine,” Josuke replies. “We just had lunch and now she’s playing Mario. I think I’m gonna have to help her in a minute, she’s stuck on a water level.”

Jotaro sounds slightly hesitant: “Could you put her on?”

“I’ll ask.” Josuke puts the phone down for a second. “Jolyne!”

“Yeah?” Jolyne pauses the game.

“Do you want to talk to your dad?”

Jolyne frowns and unpauses again. “No.”

Josuke sighs before picking up the phone again. “She’s, uh, busy with the game. You know how it is when you’re really into it.”

“It’s fine to tell me she just doesn’t want to talk to me,” Jotaro says, quiet. “Thanks for taking care of her. I’ll be back for dinner.”

“See you.” Josuke lets Jotaro hang up, then looks back to Jolyne.

“Ojisan, can you get me past this part? I keep running out of air, it’s so annoying!” says Jolyne.

He sits down next to her. “Okay, I’ll get you past that level, _if_ you let me talk to you about something serious after.”

“Sure,” she says, and passes him the controller.

It’s not long before the level is over, and Josuke saves and quits the game. “Jolyne, why don’t you like your dad?”

Jolyne scowls. “He’s not around. I don’t even know him. Why am I supposed to act like a guy I don’t know is my dad?”

Josuke prepares himself for a hard discussion. “I know he’s not around all the time, but he’s got reasons for that.”

“What reasons?”

“Can I tell you a secret?” asks Josuke, hoping to all hopes that Jolyne is actually good at keeping them. “You can never, ever tell anybody I told you.”

Jolyne stops scowling. “...Is it a really important secret?”

“It’s a very serious and important secret. That’s why you can’t tell,” says Josuke.

“Okay. I won’t tell anybody.”

“When your dad was here the first time,” Josuke says, slowly, “a lot of people he knew got hurt. I got hurt. People we knew even died. It was very dangerous to be in the same place as your dad.”

Jolyne is wide-eyed. “He didn’t tell me that.”

“This kind of thing happens to your dad a lot. What if you’d been in the same place as him, and got hurt because of that?” asks Josuke.

Taking a second or two to think, Jolyne comes up with, “I don’t want to get hurt.”

“He doesn’t want you to get hurt either. That’s why he doesn’t stay with you all the time, because it’s dangerous.” Josuke knows Jotaro wouldn’t want Jolyne to even know this much, but Josuke can’t just sit back and let Jolyne call her father _Jotaro-san_. It’s his responsibility as a great-uncle.

Jolyne fidgets restlessly. “I... kind of feel bad about being mean to him now.”

Success. “Hey, it’s not too late to start being nicer, right?”

“But he has to be nice to me too,” she adds.

“He will,” says Josuke. “I’m definitely sure. -So, want to help me make dinner?”

Dinner is almost done being prepared when there’s a knock on the door. “That’s probably your dad,” says Josuke. “Do you want to get it?”

Jolyne hesitates, before nodding, and heading to the door. She opens it, and says, “Welcome back. ...Otousan.”

Josuke sticks his head out of the kitchen just in time to see Jotaro hug his daughter.

_Complete_ success.


End file.
